


The Doctor is In

by Y0_mama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sex Therapist (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biracial Character, Crossover, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0_mama/pseuds/Y0_mama
Summary: “The purpose of my shop is to free customers from sexual anxieties and suffering through physical therapy. I show my clients their deepest desires.”





	The Doctor is In

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover between HP and the manga Sex Therapist. No knowledge of Sex Therapist is needed in order to enjoy this fic.
> 
> Beta'd by 1000 Bees aka raunchyandpaunchy

“Ron!” Harry shouted as he stomped out of the fireplace. 

 

Harry avoided the magical toys moving around the floor as he searched the house for Ron.

 

He paused, hearing what sounded like...giggling coming from the kitchen.

 

He made his way towards the room but froze in the doorway when he saw what laid inside.

 

“How do you know how to use a sword but not a knife?” Blaise asked. His tone was soft, playful even. His tall, lean body was pressed closely behind Ron’s back. One of his arms was wrapped around Ron’s waist, his umber hand covering the man’s pale one as it held down a carrot on a wooden cutting board. His other hand was wrapped around the ginger’s right one as well, appearing to ‘help’ him move a short knife. 

 

“I wouldn’t count ‘stabbing a locket’ as knowing how to use a sword,” Ron laughed.

 

Blaise and Ron were practically skin to skin but somehow Ron found some room to move his hips backward causing his butt to unintentionally, or maybe intentionally, brush against the front of Blaise’s pants.

 

Blaise was facing away from Harry but seeing how the tall man’s body stiffened, Harry knew that movement hadn’t gone unnoticed.

 

Harry was confused. When had  _ this _ happened? What even was  _ this _ ? Harry knew that Blaise and Ron had started hanging out more due to he and Draco becoming auror partners but he never expected them to get so close.

 

In Harry’s distraction at seeing his friend getting ‘chummy’ with the ex-Slytherin, he failed to notice that one of the magical toys from earlier, Rose’s flying toy broom, had somehow moved into the same room as him and was making a straight target for one his calves.

 

“Ah!” Harry winced at the sudden pain, his sound of distress interrupting whatever was going on between the two men before him. 

 

“Harry?” Ron said with a flushed face as he quickly distanced himself from Blaise. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I needed to talk to someone,” Harry said before nervously looking at Blaise, whose expression was much too stoic for someone he had just caught practically molesting his friend not a few moments ago. “But I can go if you’re...busy.”

 

Blaise rolled his eyes.

 

“I’ll stay here and keep an eye on the pasta while you and Boy Wonder talk.”

 

Ron and Harry moved into the living room. Ron cast a few finite incantatem on the toys to make sure there wouldn’t be any more late night injuries.

 

“Well, you and Blaise seem to have gotten a lot friendlier in these past few months,” Harry said as he sat down in a nearby armchair.

 

“He’s actually a pretty cool guy,” Ron said as he sat on the couch across from him. “Makes me feel like a huge arse for causing him trouble that time.”

 

Harry stood silent for a moment as he thought back to that night. It had been a rough day. No, scratch that - it had been a rough month. So many things had spiraled out of control during those few miserable weeks that Harry didn’t think either he or Ron were going to make it.

 

First was the divorce. Despite trying to make it work for a couple years, Ron and Hermione had finally faced the truth - the spark wasn’t there anymore. The separation took an emotional toll on Ron and a mental toll on Harry, though he tried his best not to show it as he stood by his friend’s side to comfort him.

 

Ron and Hermione were the only stability he had in his life. They were his friends, his family, and together they made a trio of people who always looked out for each other. But now the trio was breaking apart and Harry didn’t know what that meant for his future. Would he still be able to be friends with Hermione? Would Ron decide that Harry reminded him too much of the adventures the three had together and distance himself from him? Would Harry be completely alone, friendless, no family, just a has-been hero waiting for death to try a third time?

 

Adding onto that, the department decided to give him a new partner: Draco. At first, Harry thought it was a joke; a mistype, or weird hazing ritual for new Aurors, but he was wrong. Harry went into Kingsley’s office and shattered his so-called ‘golden boy’ image within 5 minutes. He yelled at the man, asking if he and the department were all out of their mind. Sure, Harry had spoken for Draco at the trial but that didn’t mean they were on good terms. Harry reminded Kingsley how terribly the two had treated each other during Hogwarts; who was on which side, and how the press and the public would react once they discovered an ex-Death Eater had somehow made it into the Auror department and was being partnered with him.

 

Harry continued his rant while the Minister looked at him like a ridiculous child throwing a tantrum in a mall. Thinking back on it, Harry had been quite childish. Once done with his ranting, Kingsley calmly began explaining to Harry that he had made an oath to accept any partner the department gave to him without question and that the department needed someone like Draco, who had witnessed first hand how the Death Eaters organized. That he, Harry, was a grown man, so couldn’t he just let bygones be bygones?

 

Harry left the minister’s office red in the face, feeling quite embarrassed at being told off like he was eight. When he entered his post to see a snarky, pointy, blond setting up his stuff in HIS office, his face only got redder with anger. 

 

The two didn’t last five seconds before they were throwing insults at one another. It was Hell. Arguing with each other on and off the clock. Harry was honestly surprised the two hadn’t botched up a mission due to their constant bickering. Things really turned for the worse that night at the bar.

 

Ron had just finished finalizing the divorce paper and was an absolute wreck after doing so. Harry brought him to the bar hoping the combination of alcohol and greasy food would comfort him in some way. Harry had not expected to see Blaise and Draco there. Harry mentally cursed his luck but hoped that they would go unnoticed by the two. Unfortunately for him, it was Friday night, meaning the place was packed. There was only one free table left and it was a few tables away from the Slytherin duo.

 

Harry grabbed one of Ron’s arms and attempted to rush by the pair’s table. Apparently, he wasn’t fast enough.

 

“Why the long face, Weasel?” Draco drunkenly slurred, “Found out you won’t be inheriting that shoebox your family calls a home?”

 

It wasn’t the worst thing Malfoy has ever said to them but due to all the stress from the divorce, well...it just caused Ron to snap.

 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve talking about the members of my family considering your family killed one of them.”

 

The bar grew painfully silent.

 

“Do you even understand how many deaths you caused, Draco? Do you even care?” Ron was now screaming. His face was red and his eyes watering as he looked at the pale man sitting before him who seemed to be only getting paler with each word Ron spoke.

 

Harry attempted to pull him away from the table, but Ron just angrily shook his hand off him.

 

“It will take years for the wizarding world to fully recover from what you did and you have the nerve to not only show your face in public but still continue to be a git on top of it.”

 

Blaise and Draco sat completely frozen. Harry didn’t think he could remember a time where he saw either of the two at a loss for words.

 

The silence of the bar was suddenly broken when a plate flew into the back of Draco’s chair. Ron’s anger quickly turned into shock as he watched the other compatriots in the bar began throwing all sorts of food, drinks, and dining ware at the two Slytherins.

 

“It’s about time someone said it!” Yelled one woman.

 

“Get out of here, Death Eater!” A man screamed as he attempted to throw a plate of chips at Draco’s head. The plate missed its target but Harry knew if it had hit, it would have caused serious damage.

 

Ron’s words had apparently stoked some type of hidden rebellion within the bar attendants, as they decided now was the time to act out all of their unchecked anger from the war.

 

As Blaise attempted to shield himself from the objects being hurled at them, he grabbed a hold of Draco’s shoulder and apparated the both of them out the bar.

 

A loud roar of cheers erupted inside the bar once the two men vanished. Ron and Harry both received pats on the back from a few bar attendees and were even offered house drinks, but Harry could tell by Ron’s paling face that they wouldn’t be up for much drinking that night.

 

The next morning Harry arrived at his office to see all of Draco’s stuff was gone. He was later told by Kingsley that Draco had put in his resignation letter earlier that morning. 

 

Harry was torn. On one hand, not having Draco as a partner was what he wanted, but..this wasn’t right. Despite all their bickering, Harry had seen that Draco was actually a great Auror. It didn’t feel fair that Draco decided to give all that up just because of a riot at some dingy bar.

 

“What do you want?” Draco asked as he glared at the man now standing on his front porch.

 

Harry stood silent for a second as he stared in surprise at Malfoy’s appearance. It was just around lunch time and yet Draco was still in a pair of blue and white striped pajamas. His hair was even more unkempt then Harry’s, clearly not having seen a comb once that day. Harry had never seen Malfoy so disheveled before. A part of him found it kind of...cute.

 

“I want you to come back to the force.”

 

Draco’s glare intensified.

 

“You fucking hate me, Potter. Why would you ever want me back?”

 

“Because I don’t want the department to lose a good Auror.”

 

Draco’s eyes widened in surprise, clearly not expecting to hear such a thing from the wizarding world’s savior. He then let out a miserable sigh.

 

“I can’t come back to the force. The weasel was right. I’ve caused too much pain. Last night proved that I will never be forgiven for what I’ve done.”

 

Draco began to shut the door but Harry quickly pushed it back open with a sudden forcefulness that caused the blond to jump.

 

“Draco, do you feel sorry and responsible for the lives that were lost?” Harry asked with a determined look on his face.

 

“What is this - an encore from last night?” Draco asked angrily.

 

“Do.You.Feel.Sorry?” Harry asked, punctuating each word.

 

“Yes! Of course, I do! I was a dick as a child, still am, but...I didn’t...I didn’t want people to die.” 

 

“Then you need to come back to the force.”

 

“But-”

 

“Draco, I don’t know if the world will ever forgive what you and your family did, maybe they shouldn’t, but honestly that’s neither here nor there. You have to worry about making it up to the people who are no longer here, the ones who lost their lives during the war. The only way you can do that is by doing your duty as an Auror and making sure something like this never happens again. The bar proved that things won’t be easy. People still have a lot of resentment towards you and might feel the need to take it out. But I’ll do whatever I can to shield you from that anger as long as you’re willing to stand by my side.” Harry cheeks suddenly flushed pink. “A-as an Auror partner. Stand by my side as an Auror partner.”

 

Draco’s mouth tightened. For a second Harry thought he was about to tell him to piss off.

 

“You called me Draco.” It sounded more like a question than a statement. Did this make them friends? At that moment Harry wasn’t quite sure but wouldn’t mind seeing if they could get there.

 

“I’ll call you Prince of Slytherins if it will get you back to your job.”

 

Draco smirked.

 

Things actually began to get better after that day. Draco agreed to be less of a prick and even apologized to Ron. Their partnership grew to become one of the best in the department now that the two were actually consulting each other. With Draco being a bit more friendly, Harry felt safe and comfortable enough to ask the blond to join his and Ron’s weekly outings.

 

It was awkward at first, even with the apology Draco had given previously. Yes, Ron felt bad for running Draco out of the bar that night but that didn’t mean he was open to the idea of becoming friends with him. Draco requested that he invite Blaise along to the nightly routine as he was tired of the stiff conversations and the not-so-subtle glaring he would receive from the ginger. This turned out to be a great idea.

 

At first, Harry thought adding Blaise to their bar nights would just make things worse but the reserved Slytherin actually added a nice buffer between Ron and Draco. Blaise had never done anything too bad to them back in school, so Ron had no issues starting a conversation with him. On top of that, Blaise was black and could give Ron insight and advice on raising his mixed children. When Blaise spoke or told a joke, it would allow Draco and Ron to both take a part of it which eventually led them to being able to talk to each other without the help of the man.

 

Things were becoming good - great, in fact. Which of course meant Harry had to ruin everything by going clubbing with Draco tonight.

 

“He’s been such a great help around here,” Ron said, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. “He’s been teaching me so many things on how to be a domestic Dad. He even taught how to braid Rose’s hair.”

 

“Are you two…” Harry began but was too afraid to finish his sentence.

 

“Are we...what?” Ron asked, oblivious as ever.

 

“Back in the kitchen, you two were practically groping each other.”

 

Ron’s face flushed as red as his hair.

 

“He was just teaching me how to cook. Can’t another man teach another how to boil some noodles without it being read in some weird way?”

 

“He was practically humping your-”

 

“Why are you here?”

 

Harry froze. He had been so busy focusing on Ron, that he had almost forgotten why he had come in the first place.

 

“Draco and I...had a fight,” Harry confessed.

 

“You and Draco fight all the time. What makes this one different?”

 

“I don’t mean we were simply bickering or teasing each other. It was serious, like our earlier days on the force together.”

 

“What happened?” Ron asked, concern laced through his voice.

 

“We went to a club,” Harry said while raking his hand through his already messy hair.

 

“Well, thanks for inviting me.” Ron huffed.

 

“It was a gay club.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Anyway, things were going fine at first. We were laughing, drinking, but then a couple of guys started chatting up Draco. Buying him drinks, asking for dances. Eventually, Draco gave in and started to dance with a few of them. A few turned into more and more and more.” Harry let out a frustrated sigh. “I might as well have gone to the club by myself. I was just sitting at the bar like an idiot watching Draco get groped by almost every man in the club.”

 

“What? So you were jealous that Draco was getting more action than you?” Ron chuckled.

 

“No!” Harry yelled. “I was getting hit on a lot too, you know. I just turned them down because...it just didn’t feel right.”

 

“Harry, you do realize that one of the main reason people go to clubs is to meet other people?”

 

“Of course I know that. I just didn’t expect to see that side of Draco. I thought we were just there to hang out, not hook-up. I told this to Draco and it turned into a huge fight. I didn’t want to go home to be left with my thoughts so I decided to come here instead.”

 

“Harry, are you sure this isn’t about something else?” Ron asked hesitantly. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“There always used to be this ‘thing’ between you and Draco. Me and Hermione would talk about it at school all the time.”

 

Harry remained silent, still unsure at what Ron was getting at. 

 

Ron sighed.“Is maybe the reason you were so angry is not because of Draco, but because of the men who were surrounding him?”

 

“I already told you I wasn’t jealous of Draco.”   
  


“No, but maybe you were jealous at the man who got to touch Draco. Who got to dance with him while all you did was sit and watch.”

 

“I-I...what..no.” Harry sputtered out. “Me and Draco are just friends. What are you even trying to imply?”

 

“It was just a thought,” Ron said as he put his hands up defensively.

 

“Well, it was a terrible one,” Harry said as he leaned back into his chair.

 

The two remained in awkward silence for a while. The only noise that filled the air was the sound of boiling water coming from the kitchen. 

 

“Harry?” Ron finally spoke.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What’s it like being with a man?”

 

Harry's eyes widened in shock as he stared at his friend in bewilderment.

 

“Wh-Why the sudden interest?”

 

“Well, lately I’ve been-”

 

Ron was interrupted by the sound of crying from upstairs.

 

“It’s Hugo,” Ron said as he quickly got out of his chair. “Mum accidentally took him to see a scary muggle movie a week ago and he’s been having nightmares ever since.”

 

“Accidentally?”

 

“My mother fails to realize that just because something has clowns in it, doesn’t mean it’s kid-friendly.”

 

Harry watched as Ron rushed upstairs. In his brief moment of solitude, he thought back on how much of an ass he had been towards Draco tonight. He honestly couldn’t understand why he had got so angry. What did it matter to him if Draco danced with a few guys?

 

“Sickle for your thoughts.”

 

Harry jumped out of his chair with his wand at the ready, turned around to see Blaise staring at him with an amused look on his handsome face.

 

“You can’t just sneak up on an Auror like that.” Harry huffed as he put his wand away. “I could have seriously injured you.”

 

“I’ll make sure to wear a bell next time,” Blaise said while sitting in the seat Harry was previously in.

 

Again, Blaise wasn’t one of Harry’s worst enemies but he was still a Slytherin.

 

“I thought you were in the kitchen.”

 

“I was,” Blaise said while absentmindedly picking some lint off his shirt. “But I couldn’t help overhearing about your little argument with Draco. Lucky for you too, as I believe I have the solution that will...enlighten you on the real problem you have with the snarky blond.”

 

Blaise pulled out a white business card from his pants pocket and proceeded to give it to Harry.

 

Harry looked at the front of the card and frowned.

 

“What the hell?”

\---

“Hello and welcome to my bar. I am Kain and I will be your therapist for this evening.”

 

Harry looked at the man behind the counter. His was clearly of East Asian descent. He had a slim figure and was about the same height as Harry. His hair was short and black and he wore a pair of thin rectangle shape glasses that covered his even blacker sharp pupils. His physique was quite feminine which may have been heightened by the one cross earring he was wearing. He was quite stunning though at the same time weirdly dressed. He appeared to be wearing a bartender uniform rather than the suit one would expect a therapist to wear. To be honest the whole place was weird. It looked like a fancy bar rather than a clinic, and on top of that, no one was here besides Harry and the owner.

 

“How may I help you?” Kain asked as he began to light what looked like some incense sticks protruding from a ceramic plate.

 

“I’m not sure. I don’t why I’m here to be honest,” Harry said truthfully as he sat down at the bar.

 

When Blaise had given him the business card of ‘Bar Kain: Sex therapist’, Harry had thought he was making some kind of a joke but the look on the man’s face was completely serious.

 

“Trust me on this. If it doesn’t solve your problem feel free to yell at me afterward.” Blaise then smirked, “But I have no doubt that it will.”

 

“That’s perfectly fine. Many of my customers don’t understand why they come here at first,” Kain responded with an almost devilish smile. “That is until I reveal to them their deepest desires.”

 

Harry sniffed. The room now had a woodsy yet citrusy scent to it. It smelled nice but also familiar.

 

“What is that fragrance?” Harry asked as he looked at the smoking incense.

 

“Bergamot. I purposely picked out a scent that I think would help my clients relax. Now, tell me why are you here.”

 

“I-I told you. I don’t know.” Harry repeated.

 

“Sure you do,” Kain said, his eyes sparkling. “Think back to the friend who brought you here. What was the problem he claimed you had?”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. He didn’t remember telling Kain about Blaise.

 

“It was about a fight I got into with another friend.” Harry explained with his face cast down to the floor, “We went to a club and all these guys started dancing with him. It just...pissed me off.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know why.”

 

“Are you sure about that, Potter?”

 

The sound of that familiar posh voice caused Harry to immediately jerk his head up. Kain was no longer in front of him, instead stood Malfoy in the same bartending uniform.

 

“D-Draco?” Harry asked, clearly not believing that the blond was standing right before him. “How did you get here? Where did the owner go? Is this some kind of prank!”

 

Draco didn’t respond. He simply smirked as he began to crawl over the counter.

 

“Draco!” Harry squeaked as he suddenly found his lap now full with the lean, aristocratic Slytherin.

 

“Did I upset you, Harry?” Draco whispered into man’s ear. His voice was husky and his breath tickled Harry’s neck as he spoke. “You have to tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it.” 

 

“Oh god.” Harry moaned as Draco began peppering light kisses on his throat.

 

Harry tried to use the little bit of blood that hadn’t gone southward to figure out what the hell was going on. This couldn’t be Draco. This had to be some polyjuice potion or something. Draco would never act this way towards him.

 

“I don’t...I don’t understand.” Harry panted out.

 

To Harry’s disappointment, Draco removed his lips from his throat. The blond then leaned back enough so that Harry could see his face, except it wasn’t his face anymore, it was Kain’s.

 

“What the fuck is going on?!” Harry screamed as he jumped out of the chair, knocking it on the floor in the process. Kain would have been on the floor as well if he hadn’t been holding on to the counter behind him.

 

“The purpose of my shop,” Kain said as he stood upright, “is to free customers from sexual anxieties and suffering through physical therapy. I show my clients their deepest desires.”

 

“You’re saying I desire Draco.” Harry nearly laughed.

 

“I’m not,” Kain remarked. “But your heart is.”

 

Harry needed to get out of here. What was happening was wrong on so many levels, plus it was untrue. He didn’t want Draco. He didn’t, right?

 

“Harry.”

 

Harry blinked and once again Draco was standing right before him.

 

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Draco said as he slowly began unbuttoning his vest and shirt. “I shouldn’t have let those men dance with me.”

 

The door was so close. Harry could leave so quickly. 

 

Instead, his feet moved towards Draco.

 

“You allowed them to touch you. Grope you! It wasn’t right.” Harry felt like his mouth was moving on autopilot but he didn’t care to stop it. He knew the truth. Deep down he always knew.

 

“Why wasn’t it fair?”

 

Harry was now close enough to stare deeply into Draco’s stormy grey eyes. They looked darker than normal. Filled with need and want. Would the real Draco ever look at him like this?

 

“Because,” Harry whispered. His lips were mere inches away from Draco’s.

 

“Because I’m yours.”

 

Harry kissed him. He suckled and nibbled away at those perfect, pink, pouty lips that he’d thought about kissing since Hogwarts.

 

Harry grinded his tented pants against Draco’s, causing the blond to let out a deep loud moan. Harry took that moment to deepen his kiss. Merlin, did Draco’s mouth taste good. It was sweeter than any tart or lolly that Honeydukes could ever hope to sell.

 

Harry broke the kiss. He stared at Draco’s face in awe. The blond’s eyes were clearly full of lust, his cheeks were flushed, and lips were now slick and red from being kissed.

 

“Harry, make my body forget,” Draco begged. “Make it forget about every other man except you.”

 

“Fuck.” Harry cursed. What little restraint Harry possessed had snapped. He used his mouth to mark every inch of Draco’s exposed chest. He sucked and nibbled at the man’s nipples until they were pointy and hard.

 

“Please Harry! More! Please.” Draco screamed as he desperately clawed at the counter.

 

Would the real Draco act like this? Begged for him shamelessly? Be so responsive to his touches?

 

Harry kissed his way down to Draco’s pants and that’s when it hit him. That woodsy citrus scent, it was Draco’s scent. He pulled down the man’s pants and underwear and out sprung a lovely hardened pink cock.

 

“God!” Draco legs nearly buckled as Harry gave a long leisurely lick to the swollen member. 

 

Harry nearly let out a dark chuckle. Yes, this what he wanted. Draco begging for him.  Whining for his touch. At his side...his.

 

Harry inserted a finger inside Draco and Harry nearly came on the spot. He was already slick. How?

 

“Harry.”

 

Harry looked up to see Draco staring down at him. His eyes were nearing to the brink of tears.

 

“Make me yours.”

 

Harry pulled out his finger and pulled down his pants and underwear with brute force. He lifted Draco so that he was sitting on the counter, before grabbing the man’s legs and putting them on his shoulders.

 

He watched Draco face closely as he thrust into him in one quick motion. The blond’s eyes dilated and he opened his mouth in a silent scream as he felt all of Harry enter him.

 

“So tight...so warm...:” Harry stood frozen for a moment. He needed to resist pounding into Draco like a madman or this would all be over too soon. But Merlin, was it difficult. Draco’s ass felt amazing, clamping tighter around him than a wet glove. It tightened around him almost as if it knew he belonged there. That he was the only one for Draco.

 

“Please, Harry. Please!” That pouty, lustful, angelic face begged him.

 

Harry was only a simple man.

 

Harry pulled out and thrust back in at a  breakneck speed.

 

“Yes.” Draco cried. His back arching. “More! Please, Harry! More.”

 

Harry wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop. It felt too good. The suction of Draco’s ass, the heat and slickness of it.

 

Harry fucked deep into Draco, slamming the man’s prostate with each thrust. He enjoyed hearing the blond's pants and whimpers. Enjoyed watching his glazed eyes and mouth agape as he took what was given to him. But it still wasn’t enough. He needed Draco’s body - no, he needed Draco to crave his touch, want only his touch.

 

“Remember this, Draco,” Harry said through grunts as he pistoned even faster in and out of the blond’s slick pink hole. “Don’t let any other man touch you. You’re mine. You hear me. Mine!”

 

“...yours-ah...yours..ugh...YOURS!” Draco screamed. 

 

Harry felt Draco’s inner walls practically hold him still as he watched the man’s milky release splatter on both his and Draco’s chest.

 

Harry tried to hold out longer. This was a dream he never wanted to give up. But Draco was staring up at with the most blissful expression. His stormy grey eyes were staring at him with such softness and warmth. And there was a smile on his face. Not a smirk or sneer, but a genuine smile. Harry wanted him. Harry wanted Draco so badly. And that’s when he felt it.

 

“I...agh...love you-AH!” Harry pushed in one final time before releasing himself deep inside Draco’s ass.

\---

Harry walked out the bar feeling refreshed and renewed. He stared up at the starry sky and chuckled when he saw the Draco constellation. As if the world felt like he needed to get the message one more time, as if what happened tonight wasn’t clear enough.

 

Harry smiled.

 

“I know what I need to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on this fic to be only 2 or 3 chapters long. If only 2 you can expect the next chapter to be Ron's and Blaise's story. 
> 
> Also,
> 
> Comments are nice :)


End file.
